Entre los dedos
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: Gray, después de rechazar a Juvia, se marcha hacia una misión de 5 años, dejando a la maga destrozada. Ella encontrará refugio en una persona que siempre ha estado para ella, pero no había querido notar, una persona dispuesta a tratar con amor sus heridas. Lyvia/LyonxJuvia


**¡Hola! Bueno pues traigo un one shoot esta vez, debo aclarar que es parte de un reto en un grupo, y el punto era hacer sufrir a Gray XD por lo cual este fic es ¡LYVIA LYVIA!**

**Este reto nació por todo lo que Gray nos hizo sufrir en el maga recientemente, pero bueeno ahora que ha regresado a la normalidad ¡soy tan feliz! Por fin encontré la inspiración para continuar el Gruvia que tengo pendiente (TwT)9**

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia, personalmente me encanta Lyon, y si Gray no fuera Gray, sería bonito que se quedara con Juvia.**

**Me gustó mucho el resultado, espero que les guste o por lo menos no vengan a buscarme con una multitud enardecida con antorchas.**

**También dedico esta historia a Bet-sama, que es la persona en el grupo que elegí, porque siempre responde mis comentarios en el grupo (?) Así que espero que le guste :DD**

**Bueeno ya escribí mucho.**

**Si les gusta o vendrán con antorchas, déjenme un review, para estar preparada XD**

**Disclaimer:**_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Juvia no soporta el dolor de su Gray-sama, pero lo bueno es que YO NO soy Juvia" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction **_

**_I_**

El día llegó llevando los primeros rayos de sol a la habitación de cierta maga de agua peliazul. La luz iluminó toda su habitación, lo cual la trajo de vuelta del mundo de sus sueños, donde cada noche se encontraba con su adorado Gray-sama.

-Uhm… Juvia quería poder terminar ese sueño…

Sin embargo, no tardó en levantarse para poder ducharse e ir al gremio que tanto amaba.

Desde el día anterior, había decidido cambiar un poco su atuendo, pues eligió ese bonito sábado para confesar su amor de nuevo. Se vistió con un short pequeño de color azul muy claro, con sus botas cafés preferidas y un suéter entallado de manga larga color gris. Optó por abandonar sus amados gorros, y se sujetó el cabello en una coleta, ese día quería ser una mujer diferente, para poder esperar un resultado diferente.

Cuando llegó al gremio, lo encontró todo normal, mucho escándalo y cosas volando por todos lados, y se acercó al centro del embrollo, imaginando que ahí estaría su amado.

-¡No es justo viejo! ¿¡Por qué mierda el cubo de hielo puede hacer una misión de 5 años y yo no!?

-¡Cállate flamitas! Deja de estar de celoso

-¡Natsu! Gray! Paren ya.

La maga de agua quedó algo perturbada al escuchar el aparente motivo de la discusión, por lo que se acercó a Erza para asegurarse

-Erza san ¿Juvia escuchó bien? ¿Gray sama se irá en una misión de 5 años?

-Juvia… Yo, creo que deberías hablar tú misma con él, su tren sale en 30 minutos.

La chica puso entonces más atención y observó que el mago de hielo ya llevaba consigo una mochila enorme a los hombros, pero temió acercarse, no quería que le confirmara eso, sin embargo se armó de valor y se plantó entre el mago de hielo y el de fuego.

-¿Gray sama? ¿Juvia… Juvia puede hablar con usted?

-Natsu! Ven conmigo!

-Erza? Pero si estoy discutiendo con este hielo…

Pero no pudo decir más, pues la peliroja lo noqueó y se lo llevó a rastras, y todos en el gremio comprendieron el ambiente entre Juvia y Gray.

-Uhm, sí, supongo, pero debo ir a la terminal…

-Juvia lo acompaña Gray sama

Emprendieron su caminata en silencio, un silencio incómodo para ambos, pues Juvia no era así, ella misma se sentía en una experiencia extra corporal. Quería ofrecerse a acompañarlo, quería que él no se fuera, pero por alguna razón, no podía decirlo.

Llegaron a la terminal, y Gray cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza, mientras le preguntaba en tono despreocupado…

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?

-¿Gray sama irá en verdad a una misión de 5 años?

-Sí

-¿Juvia no puede ir con Gray sama?

-Sabes que en estas misiones sólo pueden ir magos de clase S, ya que aprobé este año, será mi primera misión, no puedes venir conmigo.

Los ojos de la maga se llenaron de lágrimas, 5 años… Era demasiado. Mucho tiempo sin ver a su Sol personal, mucho tiempo alejada de él. Y sin embargo…

-Juvia lo estará esperando, Juvia esperará por usted cada día Gray sama. Juvia… Juvia quería decirle hoy que lo ama Gray sama…

-No sigas

-¿Eh?

-Estaré lejos por un buen tiempo, creo que es momento de que termines con esto. Sabes que no tengo esa clase de sentimientos por ti. No quiero que te quedes esperando por alguien que no te quiere de esa forma.

-Ju…Juvia sabe que eso no es verdad! ¡Juvia puede sentir el cariño de Gray sama!

-Eres especial para mi como una compañera, al igual que todos en el gremio. No sigas con esto.

El chico bajó la mochila de sus hombros y rebuscó hasta sacar una larga bufanda.

-Ten

-Esa es la bufanda que Juvia tejió para usted… Pero, ¿Cómo?

-No importa cómo, el punto es que no quiero conservarla más, pues contiene sentimientos que no puedo aceptar.

La maga no quiso aceptar la bufanda, después de todo eso era un regalo, y los regalos no se aceptan de vuelta.

-Si no la aceptas la tiraré de igual forma

-Gray sama, no haga esto…

-Debo abordar ahora, cuídate Juvia.

La chica se quedó parada, derramando un montón de lágrimas, observando cómo el chico que amaba abordaba aquél tren que lo llevaría lejos de ella por tanto tiempo, y vio cómo antes de partir, el chico tiró en un bote aquel regalo en el que había vertido todos sus sentimientos.

Fue como apagar un interruptor.

El cielo se nubló y una tormenta comenzó de pronto.

Ella no pudo hacer nada, sólo se quedó allí, rota.

Cuando anocheció, decidió que debía ir a casa. Obligó a sus piernas a moverse, y caminó bajo la lluvia, al igual que los viejos tiempos. Se sintió empapada. Y rota. Su ropa pesaba. Y ella estaba rota. Se sentía estúpida vestida con ropa que no le gustaba. Y se sentía rota.

Pronto no pudo dar un paso más, y se derrumbó. Se quedó a medio camino, arrodillada, pensando en cómo un día tan alegre, se había vuelto lo que era. Era un chiste, un chiste que se reía de ella. Pero ella no podía reírse, no creía poder hacerlo más. Porque estaba rota. Había sido desechada como su bufanda.

Sin embargo, la lluvia dejó de caer sobre ella.

Alzó la vista y allí estaba, aquél chico tosco que había sido un pequeño refugio durante tanto tiempo.

-Cht… Levántate mujer, que horrenda te ves ahí tirada.

-Gajeel?

-Ya me imaginó qué pasó, pero quiero oírlo de ti.

-Gray sama… Gray sama… Él… ¡él se fue!

Soltó todos los sollozos que quiso, se tiró en el lodo y se permitió golpear al dragon Slayer todo lo que quiso. Con toda su fuerza se desahogó, y la intensidad de la tormenta que azotaba toda Magnolia aumentó. Pronto se quedó completamente agotada, berreando solamente, pues irónicamente, no había más agua en su cuerpo para llorar.

Cuando Gajeel sintió que la chica se quedó sin fuerzas la alzó en brazos.

-Vamos a casa mujer, la enana cocinará algo bueno para ti, y podrás escuchar alguna de las historias de Lily

-¿Levy san? ¿Ella está en tu casa?

-Ese camarón pasa mucho tiempo en casa, conseguí una enorme biblioteca de recompensa en una misión y es un buen anzuelo gihihi.

-Que bueno que al menos a uno de los dos le va bien…

-Tú estarás bien en cuanto tú quieras. Deja ya esa obsesión por el stripper.

-¿Tú estarías bien si Levy san se fuera?

-Es diferente

-No lo es, y lo sabes

-Cállate ya o me arrepentiré de ser bueno contigo.

La maga de agua se quedó en silencio y se dejó llevar por su amigo más antiguo.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con la buena comida de Levy, y los mimos de Lily. Tal vez las cosas no eran tan malas. Tal vez podría intentar estar bien por la gente que la quería.

Pero aún con su nueva resolución, pasaron 6 meses para que pudiera dejar de llorar diario.

Y ahora, un año después, estaba lista para partir a una misión sola por primera vez desde que Gray se fue.

Las heridas aún le dolían, el recuerdo de su amado aún pesaba en su corazón. Pero había logrado vivir hasta ahora, y estaba decidida a seguir, por todos en el gremio, que eran su familia.

Lily y Levy la acompañaron a la terminal, pues Gajeel estaba fuera.

-Volveré pronto Levy san, Lily!

-¡Mucha suerte Juvia!

**II**

Juvia se levantó temprano ese día. Quería que fuera una mañana muy especial, así que se esmeró preparando un desayuno sencillo que llevaba practicando mucho tiempo, para que ese día fuera perfecto.

Es curioso, cómo los sentimientos cambian, se modifican. Las heridas pasadas aún las podía sentir, pero durante los últimos tres años, había descubierto que si las heridas, en vez de taparse o en vez de gastar tiempo tratando de ocultarlas, se aceptan y se tratan con atención y amor… sanan.

Y entonces puedes descubrir, que si permites que otra persona se acerque a ti, en vez de estar huyendo… Esa persona se puede convertir en un consuelo, un amigo, un apoyo, y tal vez, con mucha suerte y el apoyo justo del destino… En un amor.

Y ella había tenido suerte, y el destino la había apoyado.

Mientras batía claras, mantenía esos alegres pensamientos, y escuchó unos pasos bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Lyon sama! ¡Buenos días! Juvia casi tiene listo el desayuno para usted…

-Juvia… No tenías que levantarte tú sola a hacer esto, podías esperar a que te ayudara.

-No diga eso Lyon sama, Juvia quería hacer algo especial para Lyon sama

El Vastia se sintió tan conmovido por aquel acto que la chica consideraba tan trivial, que unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-Juvia, ¡Eres tan considerada!

El chico abrazó de la cintura a la maga de agua mientras estaba de espaldas, ella se sorprendió, pero fue un gesto que le entibió el corazón.

Aquí estaba, tres años después de que el Fullbuster se marchara, 2 años y medio desde que se había encontrado con Lyon de casualidad en una misión peligrosa, después de la cual se comenzaron a hacer cercanos.

Juvia debía admitir que el Vastia había tenido una paciencia infinita con ella, no la siguió acosando más, y se comportó como un amigo de verdad para ella. Durante los siguientes 6 meses después de encontrarse en la misión, incluso accedió a visitarla innumerables veces para hablar de Gray, pues aunque ahora le daba vergüenza admitirlo, necesitó hablar de él y pensar en él demasiado, y Lyon fue el único que accedió a hacerlo con normalidad, sin verla con lástima o compasión, sin juzgarla. Le platicaba aventuras que habían compartido juntos, le contó mucho sobre Ur, la maestra que tanto adoraron ambos.

Y fue poco a poco que ella en vez de querer seguir sabiendo sobre el Fullbuster, se comenzó a interesar más por saber de Lyon.

Hasta que un día, no quiso hablar más sobre Gray. Se sentía cansada, y tonta.

Así fue como guiada por los consejos de Levy y Mira, se permitió el seguir viendo a Lyon, ya no para hablar de Gray, si no para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Un día mientras paseaban por el lago, el albino sostuvo discretamente su mano, sin decir nada más, sólo siguió conversando con ella. Y eso no le molestó, sostener la mano del Vastia era increíblemente tranquilizante para ella, su mano era grande, y cálida.

Después de eso, comenzaron a compartir misiones. Y durante el regreso al finalizar una, comenzó una lluvia torrencial que los obligó a ocultarse en una cueva tétrica.

"_La lluvia es triste… desvía a las personas de sus caminos y los entorpece, a nadie le gusta la lluvia" _Eso había dicho la chica mientras observaban la tormenta que caía, por alguna razón, la había hecho sentir melancólica.

_"__No seas tonta, la lluvia limpia el cielo, al igual que los corazones de las personas, se lleva lo malo para dar paso a cosas nuevas, vida nueva. La lluvia es frescura para los corazones cansados. Así fue como me sentí cuando te conocí" _Y después de decir aquello, el albino la había besado. Y Juvia se había encontrado a ella misma devolviéndole el beso.

Luego de aquello, las cosas comenzaron a fluir de una forma que la chica no hubiera creído posible. Luego ya de 2 años desde que el Fullbuster se había marchado, no había tenido noticias de él, al menos no directamente para ella. El chico mandaba cartas seguido a Natsu, Lucy y Erza. Pero nada para ella. Una vez incluso llegó a mandar una carta para Jet. Pero nada para ella.

Pero eso ya no le perturbaba el corazón, había logrado repararse a sí misma, no completamente, pero ahora tenía un respaldo, alguien que la sostenía por si volvía a romperse.

Ahora, 3 años después, estaba en aquella enorme casa, preparando el desayuno para un mago de hielo que irónicamente había descongelado su corazón para él.

-Lyon sama, ¿Quiere jugo de naranja?

-Sólo si me dejas ser yo el que lo prepare… Por cierto ¡Te ves tan adorable con toda la cara manchada!

Juvia se sonrojó mientras rápidamente trataba de limpiarse la cara.

-¡Lyon sama! ¡No se burle de Juvia!

-No lo hago, en verdad eres adorable…

El Vastia la rodeó con los brazos, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello azulado de la chica.

-Gracias por aceptar vivir conmigo Juvia. Llenas mi corazón cada día…

La chica lo abrazó cariñosamente, el albino en verdad a veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño, buscando incesantemente los mimos de la maga.

-Claro que acepté Lyon-sama, Juvia está agradecida de que usted haya decidido comprar una casa en Magnolia, aunque vaya a viajar mucho de Lamia Scale hasta acá. Aunque Juvia sigue creyendo que esta casa es demasiado grande…

-Es grande, porque quiero que nuestros hijos tengan mucho espacio para jugar.

-¿Hi-hijos?

-Sí, quiero tener una familia grande contigo Juvia, no puedo evitar imaginarlo, sobre todo desde que ayer aceptaste casarte conmigo.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada ruborizaron por completo a la maga, es verdad, ahora estaban comprometidos. Serían una familia de verdad. Lo que ella no había tenido de pequeña, ahora podría construirlo al lado del hombre que la salvó, el hombre que ella amaba.

-¿Ly-Lyon sama?

-¿Qué pasa Juvia?

-Tengamos una familia grande en verdad.

La maga dijo aquello con una enorme sonrisa y se aventó a los brazos preparados del mago de hielo.

**III**

El día había llegado, después de 6 años, Gray Fullbuster había terminado su misión con algo de retraso. Ahora por fin podría ir a Magnolia, podría ir a casa.

La misión había sido más pesada de lo que el chico esperó al principio. Permanecer lejos de casa había sido lo más difícil de todo. Los extrañaba a todos, y extrañaba a la maga peliazul que lo perseguía a todos lados.

Le había costado admitirlo, pero el primer vacío que sintió en su soledad, fue el de la maga de agua. Desde que la conoció, ella siempre había permanecido a su lado, canturreando "Gray-sama, Gray –sama". Y cuando ella no estuvo más a su lado haciendo eso, pudo notarlo.

Notó la gran relevancia que tenía en su vida. Lo mucho que le llenaba el corazón escucharla decir su nombre con tanto amor y devoción.

Pero la había rechazado de una forma terrible, y pensar en escribirle algo como "Juvia lo lamento, quiero que esperes por mi, gracias" se le hacía algo cobarde, si la había rechazado de frente, estaba dispuesto a rogarle de frente. Quería poder regresar exitoso después de esa misión tan larga, con la frente en alto para poderle confesar los sentimientos que había descubierto que tenía hacia ella. Aunque algo en él le decía que la maga estaría esperando por él, ella lo amaba, así como el había descubierto que la amaba a ella.

Aun así, conforme pasaron los años, una duda comenzó a nacer en él. En las cartas que le escribía a los del gremio, nunca preguntaba por Juvia, pero la mayoría, principalmente Erza, le contaban de ella en sus respuestas. Así fue como se mantuvo enterado de que la maga de agua se encontraba bien.

Pero de pronto, hasta Erza comenzó a omitir sus comentarios respecto a la maga. Hasta que se convirtieron en un generalizado "todos en el gremio estamos bien"

Quiso preguntar directamente por ella, pero se sentía avergonzado. Ya se imaginaba los regaños de Titania.

Y ahora el momento había llegado, no más cartas, no más relatos a medias, podría ver a Juvia de frente, y sincerarse por primera vez con ella.

El viaje de regreso a Magnolia se le hizo eterno, pero después de una semana, por fin llegó. Nadie fue a recibirlo, pues no había dado la noticia de que regresaba, quería sorprenderlos a todos. Principalmente a la maga, ya hasta podía escuchar su dulce voz gritando "Gray-sama" mientras se le aventaba a los brazos.

Llegó al gremio, y todos se quedaron estáticos con su presencia, pero pronto todos se reunieron alrededor de él para abrazarlo y vitorearlo.

Después de mucha celebración, cada miembro de esparció en sus actividades correspondientes y él pudo acercarse a la barra, quería preguntarle a Mira por Juvia.

-Oi Mira, ¿Sabes dónde está Juvia?

-Ara ara ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Uhm… quiero hablar con ella.

-¿Para que alguien querría hablar con la persona a la que rechazó?

-¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

-Ara, Gray, no somos tontos.

-Bueno, dime dónde está, quiero enmendar mi error

-¿Enmendar?

-Mi viaje me hizo madurar, y pude sincerarme conmigo mismo, tanto que no me da vergüenza admitirlo ya frente a ti o alguien mas…

-Gray, espera, creo que hay algo que debes saber…

Pero antes de que Mira pudiera explicarle a Gray, las puertas del gremio se abrieron, dejando entrar a una eufórica Juvia, sosteniendo la mano de un Lyon conmovido hasta el llanto.

-¡Chicos! ¡Estamos embarazados! ¡Juvia está embarazada!

La maga de agua soltó el anuncio y todos en el gremio comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear.

La escena no tenía sentido para el Fullbuster. Él veía a su hermano, sosteniendo la mano de la mujer que había descubierto amaba, mientras ella agitaba lo que parecía ser una hoja de análisis. Y ella decía que estaba embarazada.

Algo estaba mal.

La escena estaba mal.

Todo en aquel podrido lugar estaba mal.

Antes de que comenzara a destruir todo el lugar, fue arrastrado hasta la parte de atrás del gremio. Era Erza.

-Gray…

-Erza… ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar allá afuera?

-Sólo eran Juvia y Lyon

-¿Cómo… cómo que "sólo eran Juvia y Lyon"?

-Ellos llevan casi 3 años de casados

-¿Ca…sa…dos? ¿Casados dices? ¡Pero que carajo significa eso!

-¿Por qué te importa? Tú la botaste en una estación de tren y después te largaste 6 años… ¡6 años en los que no le pudiste escribir ni una letra!

-Pero… Yo creí que…

-¿Acaso creíste que ella se quedaría allí sentada esperando fervientemente tu regreso? Si no fuera por Gajeel probablemente ni siquiera estuviera viva…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Si querías saber por ella, podrías haber preguntado.

Justo en la cara.

Era verdad, el se había portado como un engreído, creyendo que en verdad ella estaría allí esperando por él…

Sin esperarlo, Erza lo abrazó, muy a su estilo y casi lo mata, pero fue suficiente para que Gray se pusiera a llorar.

Habían pasado 6 años, y ahora lo entendía. La mujer que estaba allá afuera, no era más su Juvia, la que lo perseguía. Ahora era una mujer adulta, llena de felicidad, radiante. Con ropa diferente, cabello diferente, y unos ojos que ya no lo verían más a él.

Ahora los ojos de ella se iluminaban cuando pronunciaba el nombre de alguien más, ahora ella se sostenía del brazo de alguien más.

¿Cuánto habían cambiado realmente las cosas esos 6 años? Más de lo que era capaz de asimilar. Fue aún mas consiente de eso cuando notó un pequeño bulto en el vientre de la mujer que lo abrazaba. Y el acarició ese bultito para corroborarlo.

-¿Erza?

-Jellal está fuera por una misión… regresará antes del nacimiento…

El tiempo en verdad había pasado, y ahora era todo diferente.

Él en verdad había sido un tonto, y había dejado que el agua se le fuera entre los dedos.


End file.
